Examine patients who have undergone percoronary ablation of tissue responsible for cardiac arrhythmias three months previously and assess its long-term consequences. Studies include an EP study, Holter monitor and signal-averaged ECG to test for persistent ablation for prior arrhythmias and possible appearance of new arrhythmias. A cardiac catheterization will characterize late vessel status and effects of ventricular function.